1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and systems for controlling access to cloud applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
“Cloud applications” are remotely provided computer services that are accessible over a public computer network, such as the Internet. Cloud applications are provided by a third party referred to as a “cloud application provider.” The cloud applications are hosted by a cloud application server, which comprises one or more server computers with server software. Those who subscribe to use the cloud applications, who are also referred to as “customers,” remotely access a cloud application using a cloud application client. A cloud application client may be a client computer with client software. The client software may be general purpose (e.g., a web browser) or tailored specifically to work with a particular cloud application.
“Enterprise customers” are users of cloud applications who belong to an entity, such as a corporation, government, or other group of users. The popularity of cloud applications raises many issues for an enterprise because it is relatively difficult to monitor and control access to third party services, such as cloud applications. Given the large number of cloud applications available, it is very difficult to protect an enterprise network from data leakage, virus-infection, and other computer security-related issues that may be brought about by accessing cloud applications.